


Meta: How to Get Your Fic Fix Quicker, or, Why 'Update Soon' Isn't Worth the Time it Takes You to Type

by thegreatpumpkin



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Meta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/thegreatpumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've all been there: staring at a WIP that has everything we want out of a fic, wondering when, when there will be another chapter so we can get our fix. But maybe--just maybe--there are some tricks to speed it along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meta: How to Get Your Fic Fix Quicker, or, Why 'Update Soon' Isn't Worth the Time it Takes You to Type

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is based on anecdata, i.e. my own experience and that of some other writers I've spoken to. It does not represent all of fandom, and if an author's not willing to engage with you, that's their own choice that should be respected. Be excellent to each other, folks.

We've all been there: staring at a WIP that has everything we want out of a fic, wondering when, _when_ there will be another chapter so we can get our fix.

The short answer is, of course, whenever the author damn well pleases. Nobody's getting paid for this, and even the most committed, prolific fic writer has other things going on in their life. Badgering them for updates is not only rude, it's pretty counterproductive—there's nothing that makes me feel more contrary than someone trying to dictate how I spend my free time. (I know comments that say nothing other than “Please update!” are well-meant, but I guarantee you, they're useless at best and make updates come  _slower_ at worst.)

That said, there are a few things you can do that may help your favorite author update quicker! Now, it's probably not going to change anything if they have a set update schedule, and you may not see immediate results, but for me and many others, these are good ways to help us write more and faster.

So here's the trick:  _engage_ with the author about what they're writing. Start a conversation.

This can be as simple as a comment pointing out specific things you enjoyed, whether it's characterizations, particular concepts, sentences, whatever. It could be as involved as your theories about where the plot might be going. But at least for me, when someone engages with me about the story—rather than just saying “I love this!”—it gets me back into the headspace I need to be for writing. Sometimes it gets me unstuck because the discussion puts me on a new path, or sometimes it just gets me excited again about a story I was feeling blah about. Either way, it almost always helps me write!

  
Here are just a few ideas to engage the author:

  * As mentioned, be specific about what you enjoy. If I know someone really liked the line that was my favorite to write, I'm going to be less shy about putting in my best stuff next chapter.

  * Ask questions. Is there something you want to know more about? I could talk all day long about my headcanons that aren't going to make it into the story proper. And talking through those helps me get into the character's mindset!

  * Ask (politely!) for spoilers. Now, most people won't actually give them, but whenever people ask me questions about things that might spoil future chapters, I try to give them some interesting non-spoiler tidbits instead...which gets me thinking more about the plot.

  * Talk about your predictions for the story! The author may not be able to confirm or deny, but again, this is a good opening for them to discuss headcanons or other little nuggets they might like to share.




In short, anything that makes me really think about and discuss the story helps me a) get excited to write and b) write faster and more consistently. And I would posit that a lot of fanfic writers are the same.

If you've got other suggestions of ways to engage authors, feel free to add them in the comments!


End file.
